


Day 22: Portraying the Goddess

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, paint me like one of your fodlan goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (??? 2020 Day 22) Ignatz works up the courage to ask Byleth to pose for a private painting.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Ignatz Victor
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 14





	Day 22: Portraying the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 5 open pages with half-thought out stories and I got sick but I still want to finish Kinktober by...the end of November. Do I feel slightly guilty writing Ignatz smut? Yes. Will this stop me? No.  
> I kind of had to get something out just for the sake of it. I'm not that happy with it but I hope people still like it.

Byleth's gaze had always been piercing, like she was staring directly in to your soul.

Even when she was stretched languidly on a bed, propped up by pillows, completely naked - Ignatz still felt that she was staring in to his soul. He'd suggested this painting in the first place, overcome by a rare moment of pure confidence. It was for the artistic merit, of course (except he'd assured Byleth the painting would be for their eyes alone). Still, it felt so...lewd. And she didn't seem ashamed or embarrassed at all, simply lying comfortably and staring directly at him as he no doubt blushed more and hid his face behind his canvas. He could barely look at her for any longer than he had to.

Still, he said he'd do it and he would. He was more used to painting landscapes and architectures, not bodies. Especially not nude bodies - his only real frame of reference for a naked woman had been the odd work of art he'd seen. But the more he thought about it, the more torn he felt. Byleth was beautiful - if the goddess truly walked among them, then surely it was her - but somehow it felt simultaneously the right thing to do to commit her beauty to canvas and yet somehow inappropriate and blasphemous.

His brush traced the outline of her body, hand trembling a little as it filled out her curves. Ignatz thought it was perhaps a little rude of him to think about someone as wonderful as Byleth, but by the goddess she'd been blessed with incredible breasts. Claude had crassly commented on it back in the day but he was right. His face heated more at the thought of it, hand trembling in a daze as he outlined the full curve of each breast, hanging on her chest with the angle she had chosen. He longed to touch them, to hold them and massage them. He trembled further as he outlined her nipples, hardened from the cool evening air. How he would have loved to put his mouth on them! No - such thoughts were completely blasphemous. And inappropriate. 

Even as she smiled at him and blew a kiss, winking. Ignatz shivered, feeling a straining between his legs. It had been there the whole time, really, but he was trying desperately not to think about it.

He had a job to do. Ignatz swallowed, taking in a deep breath as he calmed himself and continued to paint. Her waist was slim, but with obvious muscle and scarring. Even with that she was still beautiful. He longed to kiss down her stomach, taking his time to enjoy every inch of her and commit her to memory. 

But he was only a painter. He only hoped he could do her justice.

He felt almost dizzy as he traced the outline of her hips. Her soft thighs, resting together and all of it culminating at a certain point that he found himself staring at openly, shamelessly. He wondered how it would feel to touch her thighs, to run his tongue along them and to be allowed access to her most sacred spot...

"Ignatz?"

He gave a squeak of embarrassment, hiding behind his canvas. "I-I wasn't staring, I swear!"

"Ignatz, we're engaged to be married. You're allowed to look." Despite him having confessed his feelings - which were thankfully reciprocated - Ignatz still felt shy about expressing himself physically. Byleth never pushed him, not wanting to scare him - though she likely wanted to. But he knew he had to be bolder around her. It was just difficult. She was so intimidating and awe-inspiring. She was the queen! And he was merely a painter. "Ignatz, I want you to look."

"Y-you do? But I...you're my goddess, I can't shame you with the things I want to do to you." He hid his face behind his hands at that, embarrassed at having said it out loud. Byleth didn't seem to mind, however, grinning broadly.

"Then if I'm your goddess..." she started, almost mischievous, "why don't you come here and worship me?" The way she said it was laden with innuendo, Ignatz thought he might faint. But he was unable to resist, standing up and walking over to her as though he was in a trance. She pulled him close to her immediately, sweeping him off his feet and on to the bed with her. She held him in a tight embrace, kissing him passionately until they had to break apart for breath. "My body is your canvas, Ignatz." 

It was cheesy, but somehow that made him both relaxed and more worked up - relaxed enough to channel how worked up he was in to kissing down her body, trailing along her neck. He kissed down to each breast, tenderly licking and sucking each nipple with caution. He trailed kisses further down, and she spread her legs for him, kissing along each thigh until he reached her crotch. She moaned in pleasure with each kiss, making him linger, stop and lick along the way. 

He stopped, gazing at her crotch in awe. "I...I don't really know what to do. I don't want to disappoint you..."

Byleth smiled, pulling him up to face level in order to kiss him. "You could never disappoint me, Ignatz. I love you."

That was enough to encourage him on. He removed his glasses and slid back down her body, planting a kiss right on her core. She moaned loudly at that, not having been touched in so long. Encouraged further by her enthusiasm, he began to cautiously touch between her legs - running fingers along the lips, cautiously entering her with one, licking at her clit. Ignatz had a good eye and listened well - he was very quickly able to work out what made her feel good. That was what he wanted, to make her feel good. And if he was worthy of a goddess's love, he wanted to prove she'd made a good choice. 

Admittedly, he'd read a couple of things from books Claude had found that were...well, rather erotic. For research purposes, of course. 

He kept licking and fingering, teasing out moans of pleasure from her. She placed her hands on his head, holding him close to her core as he kept up his ministrations. Ignatz' head was swimming, barely able to think of anything but Byleth's pleasure. Somewhere deep in his mind he felt a little inappropriate about doing this, but at the same time it was a means of worship, was it not? He curled his fingers a little and she almost screamed in pleasure, arching her back and thrusting her hips to his face. 

She came shortly thereafter, legs twitching around his face as she lay back with a smile on her face. Nervously, Ignatz got up and wiped his face, rushing over to the canvas. He was struck by inspiration just looking at her - she was practically glowing. Her hair fanned around her face and she had a pleasantly glazed expression on her face.

"Ignatz?"

"Sorry...you look so incredible. I have to paint this. I hope...I hope that's okay." Byleth gave a lazy grin.

"Well, I suppose that's what you called me here for. Will you come back to bed with me after? I think I need to return the favour..."

Ignatz shivered. He wasn't sure if he'd ever manage to finish this painting...but he supposed he didn't mind these kinds of distractions. He'd have to get used to them, and somehow sex with a living goddess didn't seem like too bad of a deal at all.


End file.
